


Left Off

by eddmbarr



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddmbarr/pseuds/eddmbarr
Summary: A Short story of Kevin starting his first day of coaching at Peach Creek High.
Relationships: Edd/Kevin - Relationship, Kevedd, Kevin/Edd
Kudos: 35





	Left Off

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or any of the characters portrayed in the story. Ed, Edd, N Eddy, and all characters belong to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network ©.)

It was Kevin Barr’s was first day as coach for Peach Creek High, his old high school. He wore gray joggers and the school jacket with a white tee underneath. It was a warm March Day. 

As he was walking through the halls he saw many of the same things with new additions as well, it was weird. Nazz told him the English teacher would give him schedule for the year. 

He finally found himself in front of class number 1E07 and hesitantly knocked, the class was going on after all. A student opened the door for him. He walked in and glanced to the front of the room, the first thing he saw were those dark ocean blue eyes. Plump, kissable lips. Thick black hair. Said features belong to Eddward Vincent.

“Are you going to just keep staring Mr. Barr or do you need something?” Edd asks.  
“Ms. Van Bartonschmeer told me to ask you for the schedule the year.”  
Edd quickly looks towards his desk. “Yes, I suppose I did say that.”  
Edd goes through a folder as I walk toward his desk. He finds what he is looking for, a paper and writes something down handing it to me. Our fingers graze. 

In a second we’re back in my old beat-up Honda, it’s raining and Radiohead is playing quietly in the background. “I think i’m in love with you.” Edd looks out the window as I stare at him. “Edd.” He looks at me, hurt in his ocean blue eyes. I kiss him slowly. We have all our lives to love each other. At least that’s what we thought.

I snap back to reality as he hands me the paper. I say a quick thank you and exit the room. Standing in the hallway alone I look at the paper trying to keep my feelings at bay. In neat Spencerian calligraphy is written, “I hope we can start where we left off.” And I think we can.


End file.
